Sworn To You (Maleval One-Shots)
by Mero Bro
Summary: 'For you Mistress, I could do anything.' And with a silent kiss planted on her forehead, she peacefully dulled back to sleep, the warmth of his love and arms singing the sweetest lullaby.
1. Silent Purrs

Quiet. It was always quiet. Quarter after ten, and everybody would get ready to retire for the night. Aurora and Phillip would head back to the small little cottage they became ever so fond of, and go to an enchanting sleep. He'd watch them go, hand in hand and heart in heart, wondering what young love felt like. His hands would itch with want, but he knew to keep his distance. His Mistress wasn't one for relationships.

He'd never understood why. Why she'd flinch whenever he would rest a hand on her shoulder. Why she'd come to the brink of tears whenever he tried to hold her. He never understood. But in the sixteen years he'd spent by her side he knew her story had to be one of abuse. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting the most beautiful faery to walk the earth. His heart would crumble when she'd back away, trembling, whenever he tried to embrace her. His blood boiled at the thought of the vile creature who had done this to her. Who had stolen her wings.

Although she had her wings once again in their rightful place, her unease was never to cease. Night after night he'd sit at the large nest-like roots of the tree she slept in, listing to her silent breathes as the wind howled in his ear, wondering how to mend the heart shattered by love. He could never come to a conclusion.

Until one night, when he'd dosed off once again to her silent purrs, but awoken by her fearful shrieks. In the midst of darkness he couldn't see his Mistress up on the tree anymore, only hear her terrifying screams of pain emitting from near the border of the Moors. He scrambled clumsily to his feet and ran, faster than he thought his heavy human legs could take him. The sounds never ceased to stop, only to grow louder. Each shriek felt like a whip on the back, cutting through his bones. The night was cold and damp, as it had rained just moments ago, making it harder to run in a straight line. But soon enough, he reached the border of the Moors, no longer protected by the wall of thorns who'd stood tall and proud not long ago.

He looked around frantically, trying find the silhouette of the one he held so close to his heart. When he found it, his heart couldn't bear the scene that stood before him.

His Mistress was near the cliff end, trembling and crying as her arms shook uncontrollably in front of her. She was on her knees and her back was hunched but her sobs racked throughout her whole frame, shaking and shivering in the bone chilling night. He rushed over to her side, his first instinct to look for wounds.

"Mistress! Are you hurt? Mistress, please speak!" He shook her shoulders, but her bright kaleidoscope eyes no longer shone like the moon, but glossed over and red. In a frenzy he frisked her for any possible injuries or any iron weapons possibly clinging to her, only to find none. She kept on sobbing, her tears a puddle next to their kneecaps. His hands were wet with her tears, his heart wrenching in just way that he thought he'd pass out, then and there. "Mistress!" He repeated over and over again. "Mistress! Please!"

It was no use. She was stuck in some terrible flashback of the past, and her fingers clawing vigorously at her shoulder told him just which flashback she was enduring. Her dress was tattered next to her neck, and small rivers of blood seeped from her clothing. He gasped at the sight. "Mistress stop it! No!" He yelped, as he held her wrists tight in his hands.

"Let me go!" She shrieked. "Leave me alone!" She tried to pull away, but physically he was double the strength she had.

"Mistress wake up! Wake up! It's only a dream!" He repeated. "Mistress!" When he realized that his words didn't make a dent in the situation, he firmly grasped her arms and looked her in the eyes. "Maleficent!" He yelled as he shook her. "Wake up!"

She stopped struggling against him, and in a dizzying moment, fell into his arms. She held onto him so tight, so close, as though her life depended on it.

"Please don't hurt me," She whispered quietly, her tears flooding his shirt. Hurt her? Never! She was holding onto the fabrics of his shirt so tight that he feared they'd tear in half if she clutched them any harder. His hands were quick to find her face and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes properly. The gloss was no longer there. His thumbs gently wiped away her tears.

"For you Mistress, I could do anything." He whispered, a silent kiss planted on her forehead. That was the only lullaby she needed to fall peacefully asleep once again, in the warmth of his love and arms.


	2. Nervous

Chilling winter colds cut through the forest like an icy blade. Diaval curled into a vulnerable ball at the roots of the tree his Mistress lay upon. Thanking the lord that Maleficent had enchanted it so that the roots intertwined into a comfortable nest, he gazed up at the stars which illuminated the night, shining brightly upon the face of utter beauty. Her calm breaths were the only thing slurring through the silence, carrying a feeling of safety and home within their arms, before disappearing into the darkness. He closed his eyes, imagining the tender warmth of his Mistress next to him; how it'll feel to run his fingers through her hair, and how it'll feel to taste her luscious lips upon his. He sighed with immense desire.

The wind carried it's secrets throughout the Moors, awakening the dried leaves into the air as though they were confetti. A sweet mixture of honey and hibiscus lured him into the depths of his imagination as he let go of consciousness, and slipped into a fantasy where his Mistress wasn't afraid to open herself up to him.

* * *

Merely a few hours after midnight, possibly around three am, he felt a slight tug on his lively colored quilt that his hatchling Aurora had sewn for him. His neck was in cramps from the cold, but that didn't cease to stop his curiosity. As the wind huffed and puffed on he pretended that he was asleep, when in fact he was waiting for the scent of the one person that he could only dare to imagine would crawl next to him.

A sweet potent aroma of honeysuckle and hibiscus wafted past his nose, whispering hungrily to his desire. Warm, tender, and slim arms slipped around his fitted torso from under his arms and encircled him. A familiar warmth rushed back to his ears as he felt lightheaded, and shivered underneath the touch. A quiet but unforgettable voice whispered to his ear.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

Mind? Oh, he'd wait forever for a touch like this. He didn't mind alright. But he wasn't sure that his tongue was on the same page as him, due to the fact that he incoherently tried to speak.

"N - no," He stuttered quietly, his left arm beneath his head clutching his tangled hair tightly. He felt her soft lips curl into a smile on the small of his neck, where she lay her head.

"Good," She whispered. Her fingers traced invisible circles on his abdomen, sending a marathon of uncontrollable goosebumps to race across his body.

"Wh - what are y - you doing?" His voice hitched at every word, and he was shocked he could get the sentence itself out. She nuzzled her face closer to his ear, her warm breath tickling his collar.

"Why, I'm warming up." She scoffed gently, innocently, although both she and him knew that this was anything but innocent. She then stifled a yawn.

"That's why we have blankets," He suggested with a little more ease this time, turning around to face her. The moonlight shown upon her face and her unmistakable beauty robbed him of his breath, as he gasped at the closeness of her face. Her eyes were shut in a relaxed state of mind, and he felt as though her sleep was a delicate flame. "Mistress," He whispered. She sighed in her sleep as she scooted closer to him, her arms tight around his body. What better way to warm up then body heat right?

His fingers ran through her hair, soft and silky. They ran down to her cheekbones, and traced her jaw. With a final thought, he wrapped his arms around her body and lulled himself to sleep once more.

* * *

**HEYYYYY! Soooo sorry that this was so short! But I have some work to do over the summer, including setting up my new dorm! But all that aside, I will sneak in more chapters, and hopefully at least one of them will be a good amount long! Sorry again!**


End file.
